T H I S I S T H E L I F E
by katelynfinn
Summary: Jak II . Self-insert of mine : Jak x OC. Minor Torn x OC. Original story line! R&R This story might be changed to M due to language and later chapters. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. CH1: Moving Where?

I don't own any of the Jak characters. I wish though.

Katie is the OC. I own her. :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**T H I S I S T H E L I F E**

CH1: M O V I N G W H E R E ?

"You don't need to necessarily move out."

A woman, probably in her late thirties, was leaning against a white, wooden door frame. She didn't look happy, yet she didn't look upset; it was such a blank expression. I mean, I can't even give a thorough explanation about what she looked like. Physically: yes. Around five feet tall, extremely tiny and looked like she could be in her teens. Blonde hair and browns eyes; oh, and not to mention her extremely bronze skin. Yeah, I can explain everything except her facial expressions. She was always hard to read, even though I've lived with her my whole life.

Yes, that would happen to be my mother.

I rolled my eyes and, to my best (complete shit) ability, tried to lift another box, "You don't have to think of it as moving, Mom," I set a box down near the door, "Think of it as...like, I don't know, me living here, but sleeping somewhere else." Dark hair swung over my shoulder as I bent down to pick up another cardboard box.

"Then you're not living here," my mom sighed. Okay, she's starting to bother me. I wasn't exactly moving out, but I wasn't exactly staying in my own home. It was a very difficult concept to understand. I was moving in my boyfriend: Nick. He happened to get his own apartment very shortly after he'd had an argument with his parents about him 'being an adult and not being able to live under their roof any longer' yada, yada, yada..which was a huge convenience to both of us because: a) His new apartment was close to both of our jobs and b) we could enjoy each other's company without having to race across town. My mom failed to see that, but I think I'd rather explain to her plan A rather than her assume, due to our teenage hormones, plan B.

"I mean, I would give you gas money to drive across town if you needed to, hell, your father would even-" with a quick kiss that consisted of me squeezing her cheeks together, I shut her up.

"Look," I wiggled her cheeks, "I'm going to be here just as much as I always was; there's nothing to worry about, okay?" She didn't seem convinced because she didn't say anything, "Okay? Okay, cool." Despite having gum in my mouth I basically swallowed my mom's nose and blew as hard as I could while I held her face. It was quite funny actually because it happened so fast that she didn't even know what hit her. Well, actually, she did because I always do that to her, but STILL.

"Oh, stop!" I laughed as she yelled and shoved me away.

"What?" I yelled to her while she scurried away down the long hallway, "You know you loved it!" What a unique relationship my mother and I had. I mean, she's the only person that would let me walk around in my underwear at four o'clock in the afternoon, well, aside from my boyfriend, but he doesn't really count. A matter of fact, that was all I was wearing right now. Shocker. Not really. I come equipped with underwear and a shirt: all other parts sold separately.

Let's not continue the talk of lack of clothing; I don't want you guys to get too excited. Just kidding. Not really.

Anyway! Let's talk about the black hole of a mess that was once my bedroom. The only thing intact in the room was my TV, which was on the floor, and my bed, since I wasn't taking it. Surprisingly, I was playing videogames. I used to play all the time, but me, being the busy and typical teenager, I didn't play much anymore. What game was I playing? Jak II. Wow, what a classic.

Right as I sat on the ground, my phone vibrated. Awesome. I would usually ignore it, but since there was so much going on between moving and such I had to answer. I leaned over and flailed my arm, yes, like a complete retard, thanks, and finally grabbed my phone.

Caller ID. Nick. Accept call. "Yeah?"

"What's up, babe?"

"Um, nothing." I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief when I finally had the chance to sit down.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..just tryin' to, you know.." Un-pause game.

"Don't give me the excuse that you're packing because I know you aren't."

Busted. "That's not true, I am too packing." I blinked and watched as Jak jogged in place on the screen; waiting for me to move him.

"No, you're playing videogames."

That was a little scary that he knew that. Well, not really. I've really gotten back into the Jak games recently; don't ask why, I don't know. "..How did you know that?" I chuckled slightly, pausing the game once again.

"I just know you. Well, are you ready? We're going out tonight, remember?"

Shit. I totally forgot. I couldn't let him know that though. "Uh, yeah! Duh, of course!" Not. I got up quickly and ran to one of the boxes that contained clothing. After almost falling into the box, I grabbed a shirt and pants that I decided to wear. "Where are we going again?" I asked, catching the phone between my ear and my shoulder before it completely fell out of my grasp: which happened a lot and resulted in my phone eating shit on the floor. Instead of my phone, thankfully, I dropped my clothes.

"You seriously don't remember where I'm taking you tonight?"

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding, babe." Lies. I have no idea where we are going. "You know I wouldn't-" All of a sudden a bright light projected itself across the room, the multiple bright colors dancing all over the walls. Actually it was SO bright, that it made me turn around. I knew my TV was on, but no, this was like 'God came down from Heaven to talk to you' bright. Yeah, THAT bright.

I squinted my eyes to see that the TV was the source of the profound light, but there was something strange yet familiar on the screen. It was swirling of purple, white, and blue: it was very pretty.

"Katie? Katie?" I totally forgot my boyfriend was talking to me; hell, I forgot I was even on the damn phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I slid the phone down from my ear, despite his desperate attempts of prying out 'what was wrong' or if I 'was okay'. As horrible as it sounds, I ignored it and dropped the phone to my side.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a portal: I've played the Jak series long enough to see what one looked like. "Woah," I whispered as I stepped closer to the screen and knelt down. It seemed completely harmless.

By now I was kneeling directly in front of the portal/screen, not knowing what the hell to do. Slowly I reached out and touched the screen, but only for the tips of my fingers to go through. I kind of wished I didn't hang up on Nick now; I was kind of scared. I couldn't help but smile though, it was so..pretty!

Right when I started trusting this thing in my room, it stopped completely and the screen turned black. Ah, yeah, so much for that. I sighed and took a deep breath; nearly pissing my pants when a gust of wind broke through the TV, desperately trying to suck me in. I fell back onto my butt while I stared into my TV, or whatever my television was now. My hands dug into the carpet as I slowly started to slide closer to the portal. All the lights in my room had popped due to the intense and vicious whirl of wind in my room, but suddenly there was lighting outside like this was one huge nightmare of some sort.

I looked up to see some of my boxes and belongings swirling in a circle near the ceiling, praying that it wouldn't randomly stop and land on my head; not that this was the time to pray. By now, my legs were inside the TV. I turned to my belly and desperately tried to grab onto anything I could. How could no one in my house hear this? It wasn't long before my whole body was engulfed in the darkness. Was I dead?

My body tingled: my nerves were on fire. I felt like I was getting shocked, but it didn't hurt as much as it was uncomfortable. And yeah, have you ever went on a roller coaster and dropped down so fast that you get butterflies? Yeah, it was like that too...times a million. I was waiting, just waiting for my body to hit the ground so hard that I straight up die, but it didn't happen. Well, not like that at least. I did hit the ground, but it wasn't as intense. Yes, I rolled a couple of times, had a few scratches and bruises, but I was fine.

I groaned as I pushed my body up with my hands, completely oblivious to where the hell I could possibly be: I was a little occupied with the scratch on my elbow. "Ow," I whined as I sat up to my knees. I examined my elbow and let out the most overly dramatic sigh I've ever done in my life, "Fuck..." As if there was nothing wrong in the first place, I stood up and dusted myself off. A whirl of wind grazed against me as some of my boxes from home flew out; dodging them only because of luck not balance. Sigh. Okay, I was pretty much, kind of, a spoiled girl where I was from, so everything was kind of, really, a big deal.

Oh, and yes, I was still in my underwear and shirt. Thankfully, I was in a dark alley; on a normal basis, that wouldn't be a good thing. There was light ahead of me, but I had no idea where that led to. Every step closer, I could hear cars (I think), people (I think), and plates or silverware clinking together. I'm guessing I was by a restaurant of some sort. With a quick peek, I silently gasped to myself: I was on Haven City's port.

Brown eyes scanned as far as they could see: people were walking the streets of the port, ears definitely not from my world, lights from cruisers driving above me, and the smell of salt water that wouldn't ever even begin to go up my nose from the desert I was really from. To my surprise, I wasn't being stared at for being different at all. I blinked a couple times at the people who would dare stare at me because I was in my underwear though.

I heard guns cock behind me. "Freeze, citizen." Crap. I totally forgot about the Krimzon Guards. My ears, that were just as long as the others here now surprisingly, perked up. I slowly turned around to see three guards pointing their guns at me. What the hell? Like I did anything wrong.

"Uh," I stepped back slightly, touching the wall of the building.

"By the rules and regulations of Haven City you are under arrest for dress code violation." Gay. When he said that, he tilted his gun slightly, making it more fit for his hand. I couldn't help but stare at their weapons; they were pointed at me. I wanted to ask if I could just simply go somewhere and put some pants on, but knowing the Krimzon Guards from my game, that, definitely, would not be an option.

"Hey, woah, look," I said as I waved my arms in front of my face as two walked closer to me, "Can't I just put some pants on and be okay?" I wasn't trying to fight or be a smart-ass; I just did not want to be arrested.

I could tell they were looking at each other as if they thought I was retarded for asking such a dumb question. I sighed and looked down, but had an idea in mind. Whose name do you yell that would distract absolutely anyone? I think you know. All I could do was hope they knew who that was. Well, they should. "Oh my god! It's the Eco-freak!" I pointed, and as planned, they looked in the direction. I slowly tip-toed back into the alleyway before I completely took off. I wanted to scream as I ran, but that, uh, wouldn't be the time.

A couple seconds after I ran I heard 'You little punk!' followed by armor clanking, so obviously they were running after me.

Double gay.

One of them fired their gun, almost hitting me in the shoulder.

Triple gay.

So, now that I knew that they were as obnoxious as they were in the game, I tried my hardest to run faster. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do. I was just lucky that they couldn't shoot for their lives or I would of been dead for sure.

It had been, seriously, like a mile. It was ridiculous and I was surprised I could run that fast or to that extent of distance. I turned into another alley and immediately saw a door that was open. I smiled in relief as I ran into the door and closed it, me being engulfed in the darkness. I peeked through the keyhole and watched the red-armored bodies run by. I could hear them screaming something about calling backup in the distance, but they were gone now. Finally.

I stood up from my crouched position at the keyhole and sighed with a smile until blinding lights turned on, killing my vision completely. I groaned as I covered my eyes momentarily.

"Hey there, suga'.." I heard a voice behind me; coated with an accent. At this time, I couldn't think of who it could of been.

"Huh?" I turned to fall victim to a perfect K.O.

I felt my body hit the ground, HARD. Boots were the only thing in my short time of vision, along with same voice commanding to someone else, "What are ya waitin' for? Get'er offa tha ground, Mog!"

"Whoops, sorry." The other sounded like he suffered from a mental impediment.

I was picked up, but that's all I remembered. Everything went black from there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I kno this probably started out really slow, but trust me it will get better! I promise you :) One thing I am debating is if I should change this to 3rd person (She, her) instead of 1st person (I, me). Let me kno people! R & R PUHLEASE.


	2. CH2: Haven City?

_T H I S I S T H E L I F E_

**CH2: H A V E N C I T Y?**

My eyes opened, but I couldn't tell if they were even open: everything was black.

I was scared. Scared for my life because I had no idea where I was, who had taken me, hell, I didn't even know what kind of weird things happened in 'Jak's world.' I never ever thought I'd be in a position like this: actually, I'm pretty sure no one has.

I wasn't exactly living in luxury either. I was curled up in a ball on hard, concrete flooring. The floor was hard and wet, and, not to mention, it was damp and musty. I couldn't even think of any place in the game that was like this. The Baron's prisons? No, I don't remember the cells being this dark, but then again, the game only takes place in the Baron's jail cell area for like two minutes.

First step: I opened my eyes.

My eyes flew from side to side, afraid that they were momentarily blind, but they weren't. Even after ten minutes, I couldn't make anything out in the dark; it was much scarier with my eyes open and it being dark then it being dark with my eyes closed. Uh, if that makes sense to you.

A flicker of light lit up one third of the room, which I soon discovered was a jail cell, but not the Baron's.

It was a lighter. A cigarette lighter? There was a person sitting across from me with a good distance of a yard or two. I couldn't tell who they were, the small flame from the lighter only made their chin and lips (which held a cigarette) visible.

"Hello?" I asked, sitting up.

There was no answer.

"Um, hello?" I made my tone of voice peeved and curious. I was going to get this person to talk, damnit.

"What d'ya want?" The other voice bit back at me, obviously aggravated. The male's voice, which I figured out all by myself, echoed in the damp cell.

"Uh," Okay, dick. "Who are you?"

"Why does it matta?"

Hm, couldn't exactly think of anything to say to that.

"Because I'm sitting in this damn cell for something I didn't do and also happen to be guarded by someone I can't even see!" That's a start.

"That's how it should be." The voice chuckled.

I got up, only to be blocked by bars. So, 'I' was the one inside the cell. Great. "Yeah, and how's that fair?" I held onto the bars tightly.

"Life's not fair."

I sighed: I wasn't getting anywhere. I was being a smart ass and that failed. I could try and...flirt? "True that. Well, you have a very attractive accent," I paused, hearing drops of water fall from the ceiling, "Do your looks add up to it?" I smirked in the dark. Ew, gross, not in a million years. I gotta stop...I was disgusting myself.

"Heh," I heard him say.

It was quiet for a minute or two.

"So, you gonna show me, mystery ma-"

A spark of light lit up in my face, making me jump back. The heat of the lighter was so intensely close that I thought I might of lost my eyebrows. Remind me to check later.

I could finally see his face: bronze skin, blonde hair, light colored eyes; his chin was quite scruffy as well, if I do say so myself. Holy crap, I knew who it was. It just dawned on me..It was..

"The name's Jinx." The man said, a smirk painted on only one side of his cigarette protruding mouth. I guess I was silent long enough to have him give in and tell me: even though I secretly already knew it was him.

"..Katie," I stared as I somewhat introduced myself. He looked...real?

"Katie, ey? Nice." Jinx basically trotted away from the cell, leaving me to waft in my utter and complete confusion. I grabbed hold of the bars and looked through them, as if they would just explode into nothing if I touched them. Lemme tell ya, that didn't happen...not even in this world.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..." I waved one hand through, "Are you seriously going to leave me in here?" I was done being scared, I was just straight up complaining now (I'm good at that).

Jinx didn't stop walking, he just started humming to himself...ignoring me completely (well, he's good at something too).

I groaned, and I sure did emphasize it. I wanted him to know I was fed up and wanted out, for good. I wanted him to know if I had to stay in here and that if he had to guard me every day (or night) he'd never hear the end of it.

For the fifth time, I groaned...loudly.

"What tha' hell do ya want!" He slammed his feet onto the hard floor (they were rested, folded on the desk earlier).

I smiled and straightened up, now that I got his attention. "Ya, hi, uh.." I forgot? "Um, well...I was thinkin'..do I really need to be in here? Can't I like..clean floors or something?" I straightened out my dirty shirt so it covered my waist.

"You're actually volunteering to do that?" He flicked the ash into an ashtray, that, I noticed, was full of ashes and burnt out cigarettes to begin with.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say, "Nnnnnyyyessss?" Did that work as an answer?

He blinked.

"Yes?"

He chuckled, "Bingo." Jinx stood up, putting out his cigarette on the desk even though he had that gross ashtray next to him. The smoke lingering in the air wasn't anything I was ever used to. Back at home, the most popular cigarette in my column of friends were cloves. They didn't exactly smell awesome either.

I watched him walk over and open the gate to my cell like it was no issue or controversy whatsoever.

"You start tomorrow." He began walking towards the door.

I couldn't walk; getting released was just so easy and quick. I guess I said the magic word: "work."

"By the way," Jinx stopped at the door and looked back, causing me to look towards him, "You could of just asked to been a bomb tester like the rest of us, but since you insisted, we wouldn't mind a little cleanliness around here." The blonde clicked his tongue, "Thanks, toots." Then, he was gone.

I wrinkled my nose.

He's more ridiculous in real life.


	3. CH3: I'm Not Your Slave, Got It?

**T H I S T H E L I F E**

_CH3: I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE, GOT IT?_

(Soundtrack: Feel Good Inc. - The Gorillaz)

Well, it has been five weeks and I am yet to be given any respect like a normal human being. I'd just like to document that, yup, and how I am being treated like a slave more than a maid. Yes, there is a difference mind you. A maid wipes, a maid sweeps, a maid scrubs, and I know for a damn fact that maids DO NOT cook and fetch crap like man's best friend. Bullshit.

So, here I am, scrubbing away at some stain that, obviously, will never come out. I'm a woman, I know these things. Oh, would you like to know how this stain came to be? Oh, yes? Of course I'll tell you. Jinx and his two men, which I learned to be Mog and Grim, decided to get a little more than drunk off of their bitchasses and trip over every inanimate object in the area. Well, I'm not an inanimate object, but they did manage to trip over me when I was on my hands and knees, desperately trying to reach for the last sponge under the battered up sink. I have the bruise on my ribs to prove it. Speaking of which, this sponge is getting a little beat up and dirty to use now...

"Jinx," I looked up, blowing a small wisp of hair out of my face, "This stain isn't going to come out."

"Ya, you've been saying that." Jinx was sitting on this ugly, burgundy recliner that was stained worse than the small portion of green, 70s' looking carpet on the ground, which was saying a lot.

I sighed, knowing that no matter what I say it's going to go in one of his long ears and out the other one.

"Jinx!" Yelling might help. I stood up, fist clenched at my sides. "I'm sick of trying to get this stain out that might as well just sit here and blend into this ugly, fucking carpet like the rest of your booze spills, you dumb prick!" With this, I chucked the sponge straight at his face and it resulted in hitting him in the shoulder, but I didn't mind. It hit him and that's all that matters. I wasn't in the mood now, so I walked off even though I heard 'stupid cunt' yelled from the family room. I receded into the kitchen, where I started to wash my hands vigorously, mostly because anger of being mistreated. I didn't mind Jinx's outbursts as much as I used to. I've gotten used to it. We are only mad at each other for a small period of time anyway.

"Hey, Katie." I heard that low, goofy voice behind me.

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't explode and closed my eyes, "Yes, Mog?"

"Uh, well, uh, I was just wondering...have you met Zena?"

(Soundtrack: No soundtrack)

I quickly turned around to see this young girl, maybe around three years old, standing shyly next to Mog. I've never seen a little girl look so innocent and pure. She was so silent and gentle that I was afraid it was all an act and in two seconds she'd turn into a demon. Like in those movies.

I would never forget those eyes. They were so different. They were green, yet they weren't. They were brown, yet they weren't. They were so 50/50 with green and brown that you couldn't even call them hazel. She just stared at me, like she was looking into my soul. Her collarbone length hair looked a little knotted, which wasn't a surprise to me at all with all these boys that had no hygiene here. Her cheeks were red, like she had been sitting in the cold for hours. I'm going to make sure she wasn't as I thought...

"Where did she come from?" I asked, leaning back against the yellow tiled counter. Gross, I know.

"Oh, no, she's been here," Mog giggled stupidly, "She's just been hiding in her room ever since you got here." I felt taken aback at that comment. What's so scary about me? I looked at Mog and then at Zena, not knowing what to say.

"She said that you look just like her mother." Mog could never sound serious, even if saying that the bathroom was on fire. We've already had an accident when Grim was choking on a piece of fruit in another room and we didn't believe Mog because, well, he never sounded permanent about absolutely anything.

"Her mother?" I looked at Zena, trapped in her eyes once again and not knowing it.

"Ya, her mother."

It was silent.

"Uh, yup, well, see ya later!" Mog turned around and galloped back to his room, not noticing that this would of been an important conversation to talk about. I don't know why he left Zena there though. She just looked at me and it was silent once again.

I sighed after a minute or two, "So, what happened to your mom?" I tried to sound sincere without moving towards her.

"Accident." Surprisingly, this was said very bluntly.

"May I ask how the accident happened?" I crossed my arms, letting my lower back balance me against the edge of the counter.

"Dark Eco." Blunt again.

"I'm sorry." Obviously, she speaks 'blunt' so why not be blunt?

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." The little girl then simply turned around and walked out of the room.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything either. Even though that girl went through a lot, she didn't need to be rude. I mean, she seemed young though so what the hell am I thinking? Maybe she didn't know right from wrong. Perhaps-

My left foot's asleep.

I stood up straight, shaking the tickling feeling in my left foot and turned around to continue washing my hands, but not without glancing at the hallway she walked down to get away from me. Who was she? Well, it didn't matter to me right now. All she is was to me was a rude brat with pretty eyes at that moment.

I had been daydreaming for a while about what had happened between those ten minutes enough to almost overflow the sink. I didn't even realize the water's height until I felt the warmth spill against my belly button.

"Shit." I murmured while I turned off the water. I turned around and, once again, leaned against the counter. This day had to be the most stressful days since being here. I flopped a wet hand against my forehead as I sighed. I always thought living in Jak's world or whatever one would call it would be exciting and adrenaline pumping. Nope, so far it's been just like my reality, but ten times as worse. I've never had to work so hard in my life.

Then I realized something that's slightly off topic to my random, retarded thoughts. Why the hell did the water pile up in the sink if the drain was plugged? Beats me. I didn't really care until I heard a couple small bubbles and a little 'swish' in the water. I turned around and looked deep into the water. I couldn't tell if anything was in that mucky sink water, but I did see a yellow light. It was round, more like an oval if anything, and it just sat there. I couldn't tell what it was and I was afraid to reach for it incase it was something electrical. It moved. The yellow light moved and now I was very curious.

I lifted a hand slowly and put it over the water, keeping exact silence. Oh, and you don't even know how hard that is for me. Inch by inch I put my hand closer to the water. Without even realizing it, my fingers were making their way down, engulfed in water and the rest of my hand was down near the bottom of the sink with them. I was close to it, whatever it was.

"Ey!"

I must of jumped five feet in the air at that moment, also when a sharp pain hit the tip of my finger. "Fuck!" I ripped my hand out of the water and wagged my finger in the air.

"What tha hell are ya doin', girly?" It was Jinx. "You are quite a unique one. I never knew stickin' ya hand in the sink washes dishes." He was being sarcastic, as usual.

"Shut the hell up." I quickly walked by him, an injured finger in my mouth.

"What tha hell did ya do?" He crossed his arms, completely nonchalant.

I didn't want to explain the whole 'oh, I saw a yellow light, yada, yada', so I made it simple. "I must of hit the tip of a knife at the bottom of the sink." I kept taking my finger out of my mouth, spectating it, and then sticking it back in between my pursed lips.

"Ight," He shrugged, "Then don't do that."

I just looked up at Jinx, not even wanting to say a word back. I glared, letting him know that I am about to pounce if he gets in my face for getting frickin' hurt. He should be happy that I'm even helping in this douche bag of a condo. Not to mention, it was underground. I know this is kind of off topic, once again, but I learned a lot about Jinx and his small sausage fest of a crew. I guess they were illegal smugglers and bombers. They'd smuggle eco in anyway they could, even in fortresses full of guards and cameras. He said they could never be trusted, which made me worried for my life. I was kind of hoping I wasn't going to be raped either. I guess Jinx sensed my uncertainty and told me I was one of them and he knew I was fine around them. Wow, basically a month and I'm already in on all the secrets. Pretty sweet, eh?

While I was processing his sarcasm and also holding myself back from drop kicking him in the adam's apple (instant death by the way), he had retrieved a bandage from the drawers and handed it to me.

Okay, Jinx, your life is spared for the day.

"Thanks," I eyed him to make sure he wasn't going to stick a booger to my face or something stupid while I wrapped my finger. Speaking of secrets, this would be a great time to ask about Zena. "Who's the girl?"

"What girl?" Jinx turned around, letting his eyes scan the room for some unexpected girl. Obviously, he didn't get what I meant. Ya, like any girl would want to touch Jinx with a ten foot pole anyway. I wouldn't. I don't even think I could do it with a fifty foot pole...

"Zena."

"The lil one?" Jinx actually looked like he was about to indulge in a decent conversation that didn't have anything to do with bombs, tobacco, and tits.

"Yes, her." I turned to face him directly.

"I kinda adopted her..." He shrugged like it was nothing. A child? A child is a little bit more than nothing. Actually, it's more than a big deal. I don't see how Jinx could even handle a kid to begin with; he can't even pick up after himself.

Which is why I'm here! Hello! Ugh.

"You 'kind of' adopted her? So, not all the way, but sort of? Is that what you're saying? Like you weren't quite sure if you wanted to, so you 'kind of' did?" How frustrating.

Jinx rolled his eyes, "No!" I widened my eyes a little at the volume of his voice and I also noticed, speak of the devil, Zena peeking her head around the corner, as if she knew we were talking about her. I moved the pupils in my eyes to the right to signal Jinx that she was standing right there. He took the hint because he lowered his voice a lot. He leaned towards me and whispered, "She didn't hav'a home, so I took'er in. She said-" Jinx scratched the side of his nose which ceased the conversation momentarily, "-she said that'er parents left her here and she didn't hav'a place to stay."

That was probably the most mature thing I've ever heard him say, but it's only been five weeks so it's hard to tell. I looked to the side to see Zena, but she quickly moved back behind the corner when she saw that I saw her. "How long have you had her here?"

"A good couple'a months. She's no fuss, so I dun worry 'bout it."

I just simply nodded.

"Anyway! I gotta list fur ya!" He seemed excited. Awesome, more shopping down at the farmer's markets. He leaned in to me and unraveled a long list of fruits, veggies, and meats. "We really need tha yakow steak, so dun forget that...and the fruits. I need em in my smoothies in tha morning."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the list. "Got it, I'm out." I picked up an empty, black market bag that I've been using for a while for groceries. An elderly woman offered it to me at the Haven marketplace because all the fruits were falling out of my arms. I politely thanked her. Oh, ya! I also got new clothes since I came to Haven in my undies. I have to say that they've got decent fashion here if you look in the right places.

Soundtrack: Song 2 - Blur

I grabbed my leather jacket and swung my arms into the slots for them. It wasn't a bulky jacket either. It was very cute and was tight enough to look feminine. I tied my hair into a messy bun and opened the squeaky door. I climbed the concrete stairs that looked like they came out of the ground, but they came from the outdoor porch that looked like no one has lived there in ages. I looked up in between the roofs of two story condominiums and saw the blue sky. I didn't get out that much. It wasn't because I didn't want to, I was just so busy. I stuck the key in my pocket and carried on, listening to my black boots, very cute and feminine also, crunch in the dirt and click on the small amounts of pavement.

I had my hands slipped inside my jacket pockets and took very long strides. I wanted the grocery shopping to go by as fast as possible. Right when I walked out into the public from the alley way, I heard someone yelling.

"Look out!"

I felt a huge whiz of air go by, almost knocking me to the ground. I had no idea what it was and I was lucky I jumped out of the way in time. One more foot over and I might of been run over. "Asshole!" Then I raised my middle digit and I'm sure everyone knows what that means. Lawl.

The erratic driver then looked back in a way that I could basically read. It basically said 'who the hell said that?' and I couldn't help but chuckle. The speeder didn't have any time to stop for he was being chased by Krimzon Guards, but I didn't mind. If he was how he was in the game, the guards will give him no trouble. I shuffled my bag higher on my shoulder and walked in the direction of the markets. I'm hoping I'd meet him later.


End file.
